My All
by Delove18
Summary: My idea of what would have happened if things when differently after Sonny proposed. Sonny proposes, Will says no, Sonny leaves and is then attacked. I know not the best summary but I hop the content is good. Disclaimer: I do not own days of our lives or the characters.


As I watched Sonny get down on his knee, I knew what was coming. I could anticipate his words but instead of the warm fuzzy feeling I was supposed to feel — the feeling you always hear partners proclaiming they felt when they were proposed to. I felt dread, as I knew my response would break Sonny's heart but I had to be honest with him as our relationship is built on honestly and trust. I had to trust that the love we shared would get us through this as it had gotten us through all other obstacles thrown our way.

"Will, I love you and there is nothing I want more than to share my life with. Will you marry me?" Sonny asked. I could see the love and hope shining in his eyes and as I delayed my response, I could see it dwindle.

"No," I said. I don't think I could ever get the way Sonny looked after that one word.

"No?" He repeated and slowly began rising to his feet repeating that one word softly to himself as if making sure that was what I said. When he looked at me his eyes full of pain and sadness. He opened his mouth once as if to saw something and then shut it immediately. He then began to pace and I knew I had better do some damage control and fast.

"Sonny," I called out but he didn't respond. "Sonny, sweetheart. Please stop." Still nothing. So I go up to him and grab him by the shoulders to get his attention. "Sonny, look at me?" I wait until he raises his eyes to meet mine.

"I love you with all my heart and nothing is going to change that. But us getting married now is… No would be… What I am trying to say is I don't think it's the right time for us yet. Not because I don't love you but because the timing isn't right. Do you understand?" Sonny says nothing. He just has this far away look in his eyes as if he can't even see me or hear me.

"Please tell me you understand?" I asked him. Sonny just looked at me. He then pulled out of my arms.

"I ehm… I think I need to get some air" he states and makes his way to the door.

"Sonny, please stop. Talk to me, don't leave like this." I say as I make my way to stop him from leaving the flat.

"I'm sorry, I err… I just can't be here right now. I need to go. I need…" Sonny stammers out as he picks up his jacket and makes beeline to the door. Once the door is open, he turns and gives me one last glance and leaves.

* * *

><p>I can't believe Will said no. I knew he loved me, that was the one thing I was sure off but I didn't expect him to say no. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realise where I was going. I just needed to be out of the flat so bad. It felt as if the walls were closing in on me and I couldn't breath.<p>

Thinking about it. I should have known better. When we started dating will told me he had reservations about marriage due to the number of times members in his family married and got divorced. But I thought that with us it would have been different. I thought Will knew that. Guess I was wrong and now just made a complete fool of myself.

And I know that there is a lot going on, especially with the whole Nick situation but it wasn't like I was saying we should get married right away. I just wanted him to know how committed I was to him, to us. I should have made sure we were on the same page. It's just that I love him so much and I wanted to show it to him. Even now that I am angry and sad, I still miss him.

Still oblivious to my surrounding, I didn't realise I walled into the path of some drunken teenagers. Next thing I knew I was on the floor getting beaten by a bunch of them. Then I felt something sharp pierce my said. As I scream out at the pain, they run off.

I could suddenly feel darkness closing in on me and the one thought I had was that I needed to hear Will's voice, which always made me feel better. I needed Will to know that I love him and that I understood where he was coming from, I just needed time to see it. So I reach for my phone and speed-dial Will, ready to tell him all these things but my mind goes hazy and I didn't hear when he picked up. When I came to, I could hear him calling out my name.

"Will… help. So cold. So dark." Was all I could say before I the darkness claimed me.

* * *

><p>As I watched Sonny exit the apartment, I started to go after him then decided against it. I wanted to give him time. After a few minutes I pick up my jacket and make my way out of the apartment to the club. Thinking Sonny would have gone there. As I reach the club. I look around for Sonny but don't see him. I see Gabi and T talking by one of the booths and make my way to them. T spotted me and began smiling.<p>

"So, let me see it?" He said as I approached their table.

"Now is not the time T" I replied instead, trying to avoid his question as I knew I would lead to more questions. "Have you guys seen Sonny?" I asked.

"No" They both said in unison. "I thought he was with you?" Gabi asked confused.

"Yeah, he was. We got into a misunderstanding and he left the apartment." I replied sadly. T gave me a knowing look. "You said no didn't you?" He asked.

"Yeah" was all I could say. "Why man? The dude loves you and he put in so much effort to make this special. You better have a good reason for saying no". Before I could respond, Gabi gasped you could literally see the light bulb going off in he head as she finally understood what was going on.

"Oh my god. Sonny proposed and you said no. Is that why he left? He must have been heart-broken," She said sadly. I nodded in response. "He knows you love him and I know he loves you. Just give him time and I know he'll be back and you guys can talk and sort it out". She said in way of reassuring me. Before I could respond, I heard my phone go off. I as took it out of my pocket and saw the caller ID, I finally let out a breath of relief, I didn't know I was holding.

I turned to the others as I said "Its Sonny". I press the answer button as I bring the one to my ear. Sonny doesn't say anything at first.

"Hello, Sonny" I called out into the phone and waited for a reply but nothing came. All I could hear was heavy breathing. "Sonny, Sonny. Are you there?" I said as I began to panic. I could see Gabi and T giving my worried glances. "Come on Sonny say something, anything just so I know you're okay"

"Will… help. So cold. So dark." I heard Sonny say. At those words my heart froze and I was consumed with fear. I turned to T.

"Call the police I think Sonny is hurt" I said I ran out of the club with my phone still to my ear.

"Sonny, sweetheart where are you?" I said and got no response. I'm now at Horton Square and see a bunch of drunken teenagers laughing. I recognise some of them as JJ's friends. "Sonny come on, stay with me." I look around the square and there is no sign of Sonny. I hear footsteps behind me and turn around find T running after me.

"Gabi just called Hope and explained the situation to her. I told her to take Arianna home and that we will let her know how things go. No sign of him yet them?" T said.

I shake my head in response. "I'm going to check the park" I said and made my way there. Then I heard my name being called out from my phone.

"Will, Will. I'm so scared, where are you?" I hear Sonny say weakly.

"I know baby, I'll be there soon. Just stay with me okay. Sonny I need you to tell me where you are? Can you do that for me?" I say. I try to keep my voice calm and soothing when I am feeling anything but inside.

"East part of the park I think. I'm sleepy now Will" He says.

"No you can't sleep yet Sonny, try to stay awake for a little while longer. Please just stay with me. I'll be there soon."

"I'm sorry Will. I'm so sleepy. I love you Will and…" There is a pause and I begin screaming his name down the phone. I quickly tell T where he so he can update the police. "Come on Sonny, you can't fall asleep on me yet. I love you too, do you hear me I love you and I need you to stay awake for me just a bit longer." I say

"Love you always Will. So sorry about before. I'm so…" Sonny says and then silence.

"No, no, no" I say. "Sonny, Sonny. I'm here now" I hear nothing. I as I turn the corner see Sonny's prone body lying on the floor in a pool of blood. I rush and kneel at his side. Too afraid to move him in case I do more damage. I kept calling his name and his eyes blink open. I hear T calling an ambulance.

"Hey there I say" when I see his chocolate eyes staring up at me.

"You came." He says.

"Of course I did. I love you. Now just stay with me."

"Love you too. I sleep now. Love you always" He chokes out and his eyes flutter shut.

"No! Sonny, open your eyes please? You have to stay with me." I cradle his head in my arms and I feel someone dragging me away from him.

"Will, you have to move. The paramedics are here. Let them do their job.

As I watch them work on Sonny, my entire body feels numb. I watch as the put him on to the stretcher and wheel him to the ambulance. I tell them I am his boyfriend and that I want to come with them.

I barely hear T as he tells me he will meet me at the hospital and that he would call my parents, seeing as Sonny's parents are in Australia. As all this is happening I can't help but wonder if it is my fault. If had just said yes or maybe have stopped Sonny from leaving the apartment or even if had run after him when he left, no of this would have happened. This is how Sonny must have felt when I got shot. Before I know it we are pulling into the hospital and everything happens so fast.

Sonny gets taken into the operating room. I'm left standing and all of a sudden, it all becomes too much and to real. I don't know what to do. My parents soon arrive, offering comfort and reassurance that everything was going to be fine. I could see nurses running in and out of the operating room and that scares me. My mom tells me its okay if I want to cry but for some reason I can't. I just feel numb.


End file.
